


The Magic Thermos

by Shatterpath



Series: Nanowrimo Ficlet Collection 2018 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: A direct sequel to Little Girls With Crushes @ https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079385 from last year's 13 AUs of Xmas.





	The Magic Thermos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeVader/gifts).



> FakeVader said: your work is great as usual, I wonder if you could bring back grumpy toddler Alex from 'Little Girls With Crushes', I love that character so much, especially after that butthead move, hahaha, maybe add her to that Sharing a Milkshake prompt?
> 
> The bulk of this was whipped out in like half an hour, Alex's inner child just rambling away at me! Clearly this was a perfectly timed prompt for my brain.  
> Only the early bits required a bit tweaking, the rest was done and here with nothing more than the spelling errors fixed! :)

Daycare is much better now.

An' it's all because of Lena.

She doesn't talk much, but she is very nice and her smile makes me feel like I have swallowed butterflies. 

Her brother is much nicer now and stays away from me and the little girls. He tried to make friends with the jerk boys, but was too bossy and they beat him up. See! It wasn't just me that thinks he's a bossy butthead.

Grownups are so weird. I know Lena's Mom and Dad were trying to be mad about me hitting Lex, but I could tell they were trying not to laugh and I don't get grownups!

I don't care that Lena is way littler than me and her brother is a butt, I like her. She also has the coolest toys and likes to share them with me n' Kara! Though Kara only likes them if they're shiny or they move an' they better be strong 'cause she's really good at breaking things and I almost wanted to yell at her for making Lena cry when she broke the… ummm… what did Lena call it… Hello-gram? Which is a dumb name 'cause it doesn't even talk, so how can it say hello? But it makes the coolest pictures that almost look real, but I can poke my fingers right through them! But Kara smacked herself in the face with it broke an' they both cried. If Kara ever had a superpower, it would be breaking things.

It's 'sausting sometimes, being a big sister.

When I told Mommy about that, she looked very unnerstanding and maybe a little like she was trying not to find me funny. Really, grownups are so weird! In the morning for daycare, she gave me Daddy's special work thermos that he normally has soup in, cause it's big 'nough on top to drink from. Mommy smiled and put some straws in my pocket an' told me it was a special treat for my friend, but to share first thing because it would melt. Melt? I knew thermoses were magic, but melty things could go in them too???? 

Wow.

Lena might still look a little sad, I dunno 'cause sometimes I'm not good at being sensitive, but I had the magic thermos, so I could make it better. Mommy was even extra nice and took Kara straight to the classroom part of daycare so I had a moment's peace. That's what Mommy always says, she never has a moment's peace. Lena smiled at me a little bit, but not her big smile that makes me feel special.

"My mom made us a treat."

I really like Lena, and she's very pretty and nice, but she's also sorta a weird kid, but in a good way, like her brain is always off doing other, bigger things than being right here. When she does pay close 'tention? It feels really special. An' she was really paying special 'tention now, to me and the magic thermos.

She played with a straw while I carefully opened the lid, 'cause stuff likes to jump out if I'm not patient and careful. Pfft. Patient is boring. But still, it's a treat an' I don't want to spill. Inside the stuff is thick like a milkshake, an' smells like mango, which means yummies, but also yuck, because Mommy probably put yogurt in there, but still… mango.

It tastes even better than it smells.

"Here," I tell Lena and push the thermos across the table to her. She looks at my straw, and then her straw and she throws hers aside and grabs the thermos too fast an' it's gonna spill! She looks so shocked and upset when I kinda jumped half on the table to grab it. "No! Careful, you'll spill."

Uuuuugh, those tears! She's worse than Kara at making me feel bad for being me, kinda loud and rough. 

Fine.

Grumpy, but really wanting her to smile now, I stomp around to her bench and sit close, really close, so I can hold the thermos and smile my best big sister smile.

"This way, you won't get it on your pretty dress."

Then she smiles and wraps her arms around the thermos and takes a sip and smiles that smile and the butterflies must taste the mango and they flap their wings an'… and yeah, it must really be a magic thermos after all.


End file.
